


Hate me right

by LeenaMalfoy



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaMalfoy/pseuds/LeenaMalfoy
Summary: Love/Hate relationship. Lots of smut





	1. Chapter 1

Reader’s POV  
I had begun working at TM when Thomas was born and the boys were inside. Gemma needed someone to run the garage while she helped Tara with Thomas and Abel. My mom and Gemma were long time friends and Gemma knew I had gone to school for business management, so I was the first one she asked to help. I agreed since I already knew most of the boys and had spent a lot of time at TM when I needed work experience during college.   
Once the boys were back out, I had already gotten into a rhythm and Gemma liked having some free time to spend with her boys so I was kept on and for the most part it was great. There was only one tiny (huge) pain in my ass and that was Happy Fucking Lowman. The man had been the bane of my existence since he had gotten out of Stockton. He for some reason had it out for me, always making me look like a fool, talking down to me (when he did talk), and just all around being a jackass. Eventually, after being fed up with everything he did, I realized a tick of Happy’s. He hated to work on the newer cars, the ones that had the computers in them. He could work on them but it took him longer and he got frustrated easily with them.   
That’s why I began to assign him all of the newer cars that came in and it really did bug him. I don’t think he realized and it had been nearly three weeks now. Currently, I was closing up the shop for the night when I heard someone curse. I frowned and looked through the blinds to find Happy bent over the car I had assigned him earlier today. I giggled and smirked, well this was going to be fun, I thought as I opened the door and walked into the garage.   
“Having trouble?” I leaned against the wall. Happy just growled in response. “I mean these new cars are a bitch.” I saw Happy stiffen and then moved so he was standing next to the car and looking at me. Well the term glaring was more accurate.   
“You…” He growled taking a step towards me. “You are the reason that I have been working on these goddamn cars!”  
“I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about…” I said innocently but I couldn’t keep the smirk off my face.   
“You bitch!” He growled taking another step closer to me.   
“Oh I’m the bitch? You’re the one acting like it.” I snapped.   
“Do you know who you are talking to, little girl?” He was right in front of me now and his breathing was heavy.   
“Yeah, I know. You’re the Tacoma killer and you know what? I don’t give a fuck.” I glared right back. “I’m not scared of your bitch ass.” He growled again and he pushed me against the wall.   
“You may want to rethink that sentence.” He snarled.   
“Or what?” I growled right back. Both of our chests were heaving as we glared at each other. I let out a squeak as his lips crashed against mine in a hard and rough kiss. I couldn’t help but kiss back though and my hands curled into his tank top that he was wearing. His hands went right to my ass to lift me up and push me even further into the wall. I lifted one hand up to his neck and I bit down on his lower lip, which he let out another growl too and started grinding against me. I let out a loud moan as he did and broke off the kiss. “W… what are… you doing…?”   
“Shut up.” He snapped but instead of kissing me again, he opened the door to the office and carried me in there. He set me down on the desk and ripped my plaid button down shirt open.   
“Fuck! That was my favorite shirt! You ass!” I yelled and he kissed me hard again while grabbing my covered pussy hard and rubbing me through my jeans. I let out a loud moan and my hips bucked up into his hand.   
“I said shut up.” He smirked and pulled back again. This time to undo my pants and pull them off of me. He did the same with my panties before pulling me off the desk and turning me around. He pushed me back against the desk and undid my bra, pulling it off of me. He gripped my hair tightly and pushed me down against the top of my desk. His other hand slid down my back slowly and then grabbed my ass again. He let it go and then smacked it hard which I let out a gasp to. He chuckled and let his grip on my hair go. “Stay.” He ordered and I heard him shuffle behind me. I assumed that he was taking off his clothes and honestly I was so wet and horny that I didn’t care that it was Happy behind me.   
Suddenly, he smacked the other side of my ass hard and I let out a loud moan. His grip returned on my hair and pulled backwards so my back was arched. He pressed his cock against my entrance and entered me fast and hard. We both let out moans as he filled me completely. He was long, thick, and felt oh so good inside of me. He grabbed my right thigh and lifted that leg onto the desk, so he could sink even further into me before he started to thrust into me. His thrusts were hard and fast. My stomach hurt slightly as it was pushed into the desk over and over again but the pain only added to the pleasure that Happy was giving to me. My moans and his groans echoed in the office and I was so glad no one was there tonight. With as loud as we were being there was no way they wouldn’t of heard us but in that moment I didn’t care. I don’t think I would of even cared if someone had walked through the door and caught us in the act.  
He felt so good and he knew exactly what he was doing. Hitting all the right spots, slowing down and speeding up just to make it borderline torture, and spanking my ass hard every once in awhile. After the third smack I was very quickly approaching my orgasm.   
“Hap…. Happy…” I moaned out loudly. “I’m going…. Fuck!” He hit my gspot hard and I couldn’t stop the gasp   
“Cum, little girl.” He growled in my ear and leaned down to bite my neck hard. I came as soon as he did and I felt him cum inside me too. He leaned against my back and I leaned further onto the desk as we both panted. After Happy caught his breath, he pulled back and started putting on his clothes without a word of what just happened, not that I expected anything else from him. I finally caught my breath and started searching for my clothes too. I had only put my underwear and bra on before Happy turned me around to face him.   
“What….?” I managed to get out before he cut me off.   
“Don’t piss me off again. The next lesson might not be so enjoyable.” He smirked at me before leaving the office. Once the door was closed I leaned against the desk and let out a shaky breath. I heard his bike start and him pull out before I put on the rest of my clothes and locked up the garage for the night.   
The next morning, I woke up with a huge hickey on the side of my neck, handprints on my ass, and other various bruises but I felt great. My whole body tingled in a painfully pleasurable way as I got up and got ready. I decided to wear an off the shoulder, long sleeve shirt to show off the hickey since there was no use in hiding it and honestly I wanted to get Gemma off my back about going on a date. I headed to TM and opened up the garage and office for the day. Tig and Chibs were the first to the garage for the day and they both stopped by the office to say hello.   
“Hey doll!” Tig greeted cheerfully.   
“Hey Tiggy.” I smiled as I moved files to the cabinet.   
“Ya seem extra chippy, lass.” Chibs chuckled. I paused since they hadn’t even seen the hickey yet and they could already tell that I was in a good mood.   
“Has Hap stopped being so hard on you?” Tig asked and I had to bite my lip to keep from giggling. Well, I guess that was one way to put it.   
“No, I just had a really good night…” I smirked and the boys let out whistles.   
“Did someone get laid last night?” Tig asked with a smirk and I bit my lip before turning around so they could see my hickey.   
“Maybe… “ I giggled.   
“Damn, lass…” Chibs’ and Tig’s eyes got huge as they saw it.   
"That's one hell of a hickey, doll! Who's the lucky bastard, since obviously it wasn't me that put it there?" Tig said as he looked me up and down in a suggestive way.   
“Well that, my dear Tiggy, is none of your business.” I smirked at him and he pouted.   
“Oh, come on, doll!” Tiggy pouted. Chibs smirked and leaned against the side of the desk as he looked me over too.   
“Ya got any matchin’ bruises, lass?” Chibs asked suddenly and Tig’s eyes got huge as he looked from Chibs to me.   
“Do you!?” Tig almost yelled. I let out a giggle and smirked at them.   
“You’ll never see them.” I winked at them. Tig let out a groan.   
“Sorry doll, but if I continue this conversation I will get a boner.” Tig chuckled and kissed my head before heading to the garage. Chibs and I laughed about Tig and his bluntness.   
“So… who was it?” Chibs asked with a smirk.   
“I am not telling Chibs. One, because you would not know the poor guy and two, because I don’t need you boys torturing him.” I played it off as if it was some random guy they wouldn’t know. The rest of the boys started pulling in for the day and Chibs gave me a long look.   
“Tell me la’er, love.” He winked and went to the garage to work. It was about lunchtime and I was bent over putting a file in the bottom cabinet. I heard the door open and close.   
“One minute! I just need to find where this file goes.” I called back to whoever it was.   
“Take your time, little girl.” Happy rumbled and I froze. “I’m enjoying the view.” I straightened up and turned around to look at him. I leaned against the desk and crossed my arms while giving him a glare.   
“What do you want?” I asked and I saw his gaze fall on my hickey and him give an even bigger smirk.   
“Well, the guys went to lunch and I wanted to see what shape I left my fuck toy in.” He leaned against the wall. I rolled my eyes at him and let out an annoyed huff.   
“You did not do any damage to me.” I said with an annoyed look. Honestly, it hurt to sit down and he knew it by the look in his eyes.   
“I’m sure.” He chuckled and pushed off from the wall. He walked over to me and grabbed my hips. He pulled me close and our chests were pressed close. One of his hands moved from my hip to grab my ass hard and I couldn’t help but moan and whimper at the touch. “Yeah, no damage.”   
“Jackass.” I glared at him. “You know you could be nice for once.”   
“I’m not here to win any popularity contests, little girl.” Happy chuckled.   
“That’s obvious.” I said. He narrowed his eyes at me and his grip tightened.   
“Watch your mouth, little girl.” He said. “Otherwise, I won’t give you any more pretty little bruises.”   
“Who says I want more?” I asked.   
“I know you do because as much as you hate me, you still couldn’t stop yourself last night.” Happy told me.   
“I don’t hate you, I just strongly dislike you.” I told him.   
“Either way, you loved what I did to you.” He leaned down and lightly kissed my hickey which caused me to moan and my hands grabbed his arms. He pushed me against the desk and bit lightly.   
“Happy....” I moaned before coming to some of my senses and pushing him away. He growled at that and tried to grab me again. “You need to go before one of the guys come back out.”   
“I could always fuck you on the floor. They wouldn’t see then.” He smirked and I saw Chibs and Juice come out of the clubhouse. Neither were paying attention to our direction.   
“Hap, Chibs and Juice are back you need to go.” I told him, sternly.   
“What if I don’t want to.” He challenged.  
“If you don’t go, I’ll rip your balls off and choke you to death with them.” I hissed at him.   
“Fine, but I’ll find you later.” He promised before walking through the garage door. I sighed and slumped into the desk chair. What the fuck just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Happy’s POV  
You had been avoiding me for a week now and I was starting to get pissed. I tried a couple of crow eaters after you but none of them fit right. They didn’t moan or move the right way, not like you had and it left me completely frustrated. At least, I wasn’t the only one that you were avoiding. You had pretty much been avoiding all the others boys since they kept hounding you over who it was that fucked you. Since you had missed the party friday night, the boys had been discussing your new guy a lot.   
“Why would she ditch us for some new guy?” Juice pouted.   
“How d’ye know i’s th’ same guy?” Chibs asked Juice. “Could be more’n one.”   
“You think?” Tig perks up. “Like at one time?” The boys all laugh.   
“Perv.” Juice shakes his head with a smile.   
“What? Come on! I can’t be the only one to have thought about her like that.” Tig said.   
“I mean she is really pretty.” Juice blushed.   
“Aye,” Chibs nodded in agreement with Juice.   
“Even Chibs agrees! See!” Tig smirked.   
“I agreed th’ lass is beau’iful, Tiggy, no’ tha’ I’ve had debouched thoughts o’ ‘er. Tha’s you, ye bloody pervert.” Chibs told him.  
“Fine but fuck! Just imagine bending her over that desk in the office.” Tig groaned and I froze in my spot.   
“I gotta admit, Tiggy’s got a point on that one. Especially if she’s wearing that tight pencil skirt.” Jax piped up and all the boys’ eyes got glazed over looks. I nearly let a growl escape as they all thought about fucking you.   
“Bitch doesn’t know her place, can’t keep her mouth shut, and doesn’t respect the kutte or the men wearing them.” I rumbled and everyone looked at me surprised. It was the first time I had participated in the conversation and it hadn’t exactly been in the same direction. And then Juice started to laugh which caused some of the others to chuckle.   
“You mean she doesn’t respect you?” He asked with a smirk and that sentence had everyone laughing. I growled and got off the couch. I stomped out of the clubhouse with the boys all yelling “Sorrys!” and “Come back!” behind me as I left. I jumped on my bike and very quickly made my way to your house, I parked around the block. I had been to your house once before when Chibs had made me drop some stuff off. I made my way up your sidewalk and to your front door. I began to pound on the door hard and I almost ended up hitting you in the face as you opened the door. Shock was written all over your face as you took in the fist in front of it. I put it down and you looked at me with a raised eyebrow.   
“What the hell!? You just about fucking hit me in the face!” You said angrily.   
“Almost, I didn’t though.” I pointed out with a smirk.   
“Oh, I know you didn’t because if you had, I would be going to visit one of those famous little hiding spots of yours to get rid of your corpse tonight. ” You put your hands on your hips and that’s when I took in the sight of you. All you were wearing was a long SAMCRO shirt obviously one of the guys at the clubhouse. I let out a growl and crossed my arms over my chest.   
“Who’s shirt is that?” I demanded. You looked down at the shirt and let out a giggle as you looked back up at me.   
“Why? You jealous?” You asked with a smirk.   
“Hell no, little girl.” I growled and took a step towards you.   
“Then you don’t need to know who’s shirt it is.” You replied with a fake sweet smile and a wink.   
“The fuck I don’t; I don’t much care for crossing swords with my brothers and not knowing it. For fucks sake, have you MET Tig?” I snarled before grabbing your hips and pulling you close. You started laughing hard and I had to grip your chin hard and force you to look at me before you stopped laughing but still had a bright smile on your face.   
“Well he is the reason I have the shirt.” You said with a cheerful voice. My grip tightened and I let out a growl. I was about to say something when you cut me off with, “He spilled his beer on me.”  
“What?” I asked, surprised.   
“Tig was drunk and in his drunk mind he thought that spilling his beer on me would be the perfect way to see me without a shirt on. So after he spilled the beer on me, I smacked him upside the head and went to a random room. Which was where I picked up the shirt.” You explained slowly like you were talking to a child. I smirked and pushed you into the wall while kicking the door shut behind me.   
“Naughty, little girl. Stealing shirts, avoiding me, and giving my brothers naughty thoughts about you.” I growled and I felt you shiver underneath my hands. “Maybe I should punish you.” I leaned down and started kissing your neck, which caused you to moan.   
“Happy…” You moaned as you grabbed my kutte, pulling me closer. I grabbed your ass and lifted you up. I pulled back and looked you in the eyes.   
“You want me to punish you little girl?” I asked with a smirk. You bit your lip before nodding slowly.   
“Bedroom though.” You demanded and I chuckled.   
“Where is it?” I asked. You pointed to a hallway.   
“Last one on the right.” You told me and I nodded before carrying you to it. I sat down on the bed with you straddling my waist. My hands slowly lifted up your shirt and I noticed your black lace panties.   
“Fuck… Stand up.” I demanded and you actually listened. “Shirt off.” You slowly took it off with a little smirk on your face. I leaned back on my elbows as I took in the sight of you in those lace panties and nothing else. “Off now.”   
“Demanding much?” You asked in a sassy voice.   
“Do it now, little girl, and I’ll make your punishment enjoyable.” I told you. You rolled your eyes but took them off. I motioned for you to come closer and sat up straighter. You came and stood between my legs. I grabbed your legs slightly and ran my hands upwards to your stomach then up to your breasts. You let out a moan as I squeezed them. I smirked and moved my hands around to your back and then down to grab your ass. I moved my hands to your hips and turned you around. Even though they were mostly healed you still had my handprints on your ass and I felt pride while looking at them. I turned you back around and made a hum noise as I thought of all the things I could do to you.   
“Are you going to do anything or you just going to stare at me all night?” You asked.   
“Watch your mouth, little girl, or I’ll stuff my boxers into it.” I said with a wink.You made a noise of disgust and glared down at me. What I wasn’t expecting was the hard punch that you landed to my shoulder. I chuckled and pulled you on top of my lap. “That was very naughty.”   
“What ya going to do about it?” You challenged. I rolled us over so you were pressed into the bed and I was above you. I leaned down and kissed you hard. You moaned and kissed me back just as hard. I pulled back and looked down at you.   
“Do you trust me, little girl?” I asked.   
“Honestly? No, not really?” You answered and I chuckled.   
“Just close your eyes.” I told you. You sighed and did as I asked. I softly took each of your hands in mine and moved them above your head. You squirmed slightly and I smirked as I looked down at your body. I hadn’t had much time to look at it last time. I leaned down and took your nipple in my mouth, sucking hard on it. You moaned and your back arched, it made me smirk at how responsive you were. I took both of your hands in one of mine and moved my one hand down to my side. I bit down on your nipple and you grabbed my shoulders hard. I chuckled and sucked on it harder while I reached inside the pocket on the inside of my kutte. I switched nipples and did the same thing while making sure you were thoroughly distracted before pulling the handcuffs out of the pocket. I reached back up and slowly began to handcuff you to the headboard waiting to click them till the very end.   
“What the fuck?” You asked angrily.   
“What? I told you to trust me.” I smirked.   
“Where did you even get these?” You asked while looking up and tugging lightly.   
“You never know when you’ll need cuffs.” I chuckled and winked at you.   
“This isn’t funny, Happy. Get me out of these things.” You told me.   
“Nope, you are going to get your punishment.” I smirked before getting up and you whined at the lack of contact. I chuckled and took my kutte off and placed it on your dresser. I started to strip and once I was finished, I stepped back so you could get a nice long look. Your eyes darkened and you bit your lip as you took me in. “See something you like?”   
“Eh, I’ve seen better.” You smirked.   
“Liar.” I growled and climbed over top of her. I leaned down and swirled my tongue around your nipple. You gasped and your back arched into my touch. I ground down against you and your legs wrapped around me, I growled loudly and bit your nipple playfully. I reached down and grabbed your ass as I continued my assault on your nipples. I rubbed my cock against your folds and that made you moan my name loudly. “What do you want, little girl?” I asked as I rubbed harder against you.   
“Happy…” You whined.   
“That’s not an answer.” I chuckled and grabbed my cock. I rubbed the head over your pussy. “Now tell me, what do you want?”   
“Fuck! Fine! I want you! I want you to fuck me!” You practically yelled.   
“As you wish, little girl.” I slammed into you hard and I moved the hand that was on my cock, back to your ass. I squeezed it and started thrusting in and out of you fast. I moved from your breasts to your neck, marking and sucking on it as I thrusted. I moved faster and our moans filled the room, mine were slightly muffled by your neck. You pulled against your restraints as I lifted your ass up to get a better angle.   
“Happy! There! Yes!” You yelled out and I felt you starting to clench around me. I smirked against your neck and quickly pulled completely out of you. “No! Happy! Please, I was so close.”   
“I know.” I smirked and looked down at you. You glared up at me and struggled against your restraints.   
“You bastard!” You growled up at me.   
“You said you wanted a punishment, little girl.” I reached down and circled your clit softly and slowly.   
“Happy….” You whimpered as your hips went up to try and push my fingers against you more. I kept the light pressure on your clit though and it made you whimper more. I smirked and added a little bit more pressure which caused you to make the hottest sound that I’ve ever heard. I groaned and kissed up your stomach as I moved faster and harder against your clit. You moaned and I pinched and twisted your clit. Your hips bucked up hard and you moaned out loudly. “Fuck! I’m….. Fuck!” I started rubbing on it hard for three more seconds before pulling away again.   
“Sorry, little girl.” I smirked and you pulled against your restraints more.   
“Fuck…. Happy! Please! I… I need this. I need you!” You begged. You looked at me with pleading eyes as they filled with tears. “Please…” Some tears escaped and you whimpered softly. I cupped your cheek and wiped the tears away then I kissed you softly. You kissed back, managing to deepen it somehow. I pulled back with a growl and reached down to grab my cock. I teased your pussy for one second before entering you again. I tangled my fingers in your hair and pulled back slightly as I thrusted in and out of you. I couldn’t stop myself from taking you roughly and leaned down to kiss you hard.   
“Fuck! You feel so good…” I growled out.   
“Y...You…. Too…” You let out between gasps. I moved in faster and hard as I tightened my hold on your hair. It didn’t take long for you to cum and once you did I followed. I thrusted in and out as I rode our orgasms out. I collapsed against you, keeping most of my weight on my elbows. Once my breathing and heart rate were back to normal, I undid the handcuffs and rubbed your wrists softly.   
“These are going to bruise.” I told you. You smiled sleepily.   
“It was worth it.” You mumbled softly and I chuckled.   
“Time to sleep.” I told you gently as I let your wrists go. You nodded and then curled up on your side. I smiled and pulled your blanket over you before getting up and putting my clothes on. I left your house as quietly as possible and rode back to the clubhouse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Reader’s POV  
Happy and I have been messing around for months now. It worked out well, he came to my house usually but after three months he finally let me go to his house. It was nice, clean, and a bit bigger then I was expecting. The night he showed me his house, we fucked on every surface there was, we didn’t even make it to the bed until the sun was starting to come up. It was the first night that we actually slept in the same bed together. I woke up with his arm wrapped around my waist and his warm body pressed against my back. It was surprisingly nice but it ended when he woke up and realized the position we were in. Which caused him to flip me over on my stomach and start fucking me hard.   
Nobody knew about us, so the boys kept hounding me about my new guy. Asking when can we meet him, who is he, and why are you hiding him? They asked me so many questions it just became instinct to smack them when they did. It started after a particularly lewd question from Tiggy, which wasn’t really a surprise to anyone. Even though he didn’t show the others, Happy got a really big kick out of it. He always found me after with a chuckle and kisses before heading back to the boys. Which was another thing that we had started doing, stealing kisses and touches while in the clubhouse. We knew it was reckless and stupid but the thrill at almost being caught just made it even hotter.   
Tonight was the first party since the one I missed a couple months back and Happy had told me he wanted me there, well actually, he told me that I was going which I told him to go fuck himself to. I had already been planning on going anyways but I still had to make a show of it.   
I bit my lip as I looked through my closet wondering what I should wear tonight. I didn’t like showing as much skin as the croweaters, not anything against them but it just wasn’t my comfort zone. So I decided on a black low cut wrap dress, it had me feeling sexy as it hugged all the right places and I paired it with my laced black heels. The boys, especially Happy, we're going to be doing double takes tonight, I thought as I looked in the mirror at myself. Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I went to my car and drove to TM. The boys were all here and so was Gemma and many many other cars. I parked in my usual spot and went inside, it was packed but I still managed to make my way over to Gemma.   
“Hey Gem!” I greeted as I hugged her.   
“Jesus, darlin. You look hot.” Gemma told me with a smile and I laughed.   
“Thanks Gem, you look hot too.” I told her and she laughed.   
“I know I do, darlin. Why didn’t you bring your boy? I’ve been looking forward to meeting him.” Gemma said.  
“Gem, I’ve told you that’s nothing serious. I’m just having a good time with him.” I told her. “No use in letting him meet the family if it ain’t going to last.”   
“Why don’t you let me find you someone that will stick around? Family approved and you can test him.” Gemma said with a wink.   
“Gemma!” I laughed and that was the moment Chibs, Tig, Juice, and Happy came over to us.   
“Ya look great, lass.” Chibs told me with a hug.   
“He’s right, you look amazing.” Tig said with a smirk and dirty look in his eyes. I rolled my eyes at the both of them.   
“Thanks guys.” I smiled.   
“I was just telling our lovely, Y/N, that she should let me set her up on a date since this new guy of hers isn’t going to stick.” Gemma told them.   
“He’s not going to stick? Why? You seemed like you liked him.” Juice asked and I swallowed as I felt Happy’s eyes watching me.I shrugged at them and blushed softly.   
“Well… It’s not something serious. It’s just some fun that we are having.” I told them and I thought I saw anger flash in Happy’s eyes but it was gone in a second. “But I don’t want to go on a date.”   
“Why? If whatever you have going on is just fun, why not date someone else? Doesn’t sound like you guys are exclusive.” Tig said.   
“You just hoping that the someone else is you.” I teased.   
“Yeah, but still a true statement.” Tig smirked and I chuckled.   
“I need a drink.” I told them before walking to the bar. I grabbed myself a beer and then went back to the group. Who were all still discussing my love life.   
“Y/N! Just let me set you up on one date, please!” Gemma begged.   
“I’ll think about it, okay?” I told her and she nodded satisfied. I’m sure that I will be hearing about this later on. After that, the conversation switched to an easy going and fun one. The boys and I went to play pool and I kicked both Tig and Juice’s asses before Chibs won against me. After that we all just hung out on the couches, talking and having fun. Hours later, most of the boys were either passed out drunk or went to their dorms with croweaters. I had just grabbed another beer before heading to my dorm that I had for nights like this when a hand grabbed me from behind and pulled me against a hard chest.   
“Little girl, do you know how long I’ve been waiting to tear that dress off of you?” Happy growled in my ear.   
“Not in the hallway, Hap.” I said while rolling my eyes. He pushed my back against the wall and then moved so his body was covering mine. I could feel his erection pressed against me as he did.  
“Why not?” Happy asked with a smirk.   
“Because your brothers could see us.” I said pushing him back but that only caused him to press into me more. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss my neck.   
“You mean… the ones… that are all... passed out drunk?” He asked between kisses. I smiled and leaned my head back against the wall giving him better access.   
“Mmmmm yeah those ones….” I moved my hands under his shirt and started to feel his abs. He groaned as I lightly ran my nails over them and he pulled one side of my dress down. His mouth immediately latched onto my nipple as he sucked and bit on it. “Hap!”   
“Shhhh…. They may be drunk but they can still hear.” He chuckled and licked it before pulling up and kissing my lips hard. I moaned and dug my nails into his back as I kissed back. “My room now, little girl.”   
“You have to actually move in order for me to get there.” I teased but bit back a squeal as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He smacked my ass hard and I grabbed his back hard with my nails. He growled and walked faster to his dorm, throwing me on the bed as soon as he could. 

Chib’s POV  
I had passed out in my bedroom a couple hours and I needed to use the bathroom. On my way back to my room, I heard a strange noise down the other hallway.   
“Mmmm yeah those ones...” I heard you moan and my curiosity got the better of me. I looked around the corner and saw Happy pressed against you. I saw him pull down the side of your dress and start sucking on your nipple. “Hap!”   
“Shhhh…. They may be drunk but they can still hear.” Happy chuckled before kissing you. “My room now, little girl.”   
“You have to actually move in order for me to get there.” You told him and he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder before smacking your ass and disappearing into his room. I stood there in shock until I heard your moans come from the room. I moved quickly back to my room and shut the door fast. I leaned against it as my head spun from everything I just saw. Happy was your mystery guy and it made so much sense now. Happy and you had been fighting less but when you did it was intense and mean. My head started to ache from trying to process everything so I decided to head to bed and think about all of this tomorrow. 

Reader’s POV   
The next morning, I woke up in my dorm with some new bruises that I had to make sure were covered. I didn’t want anybody asking questions about where I got them. I slid on jeans that I had in my dorm and a black tank with a red plaid overshirt. Still had some cleavage showing but all my bruises were covered up. Happy hated when I had to have my bruises from him covered, even though he understood. I walked into the office to find Gemma. She got out of the seat and came over to me as soon as I did.   
“Y/N! Perfect timing, darlin! I have the best news.” Gemma told me with a huge smile on her face.   
“What’s up, Gem?” I giggled at how excited she was.   
“You have a date tonight!” Gemma told me.   
“I… what?” I asked and frowned slightly.   
“I set you up on a date for tonight and you can’t say no, missy. He is very excited to meet you.” Gemma told me.   
“I… what… Gemma, I didn’t…” I tried to argue but Gemma gave me a look. One that said don’t you even dare. I nodded slightly. “Um… alright. I guess one date couldn’t hurt.”   
“Great! He will pick you up from your house at 8!” Gemma told me before kissing my cheek and heading out of the office and to her car. She had left without even giving me his fucking name. I shook my head and decided to just get the work for the day done. Gemma kept texting me different orders during the day. Make sure you dress sexy and curl your hair in those sexy waves that you do were just some of them. I groaned and put my head in my hands. I heard a soft knock and looked up to find Chibs.   
“Ya… okay, lass?” Chibs asked. He had a slight blush to his cheeks which was weird.   
“Yeah.. it’s just Gem.” I sighed and looked at him. He chuckled and sat in the chair across the table from me.   
“What’d she do this time?” He asked.   
“She has set me up on a blind date.” I told him and his eyes widened then he smirked.   
“Aye?” He asked.   
“Yeah and I had to agree because well you know Gem and I don’t want to go on it at all.” I told him.   
“Ya know what? Ya should go on ye date.” He told me and I looked at him surprised.   
“Why do you say that?” I asked him.   
“Maybe this guy of yours will finally do something to make ya official.” He smirked and I blushed.   
“No, no, that’s not. That’s not something I want.” I told him.   
“Ya sure, lass?” Chibs asked me while looking me dead in the eyes and for a moment I wasn’t sure how to answer. I mean, Happy and I didn’t dislike each other as much as we did in the beginning and sure I’d consider him a friend but we’d never have a future together. So, why did thinking that make me so disappointed? I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked back at Chibs.   
“No, I don’t want to be with him like that.” I told him with a small forced smile. He looked at me for what felt like forever before nodding.   
“Well, love, Tiggy’ll be disappointed t’ hear tha’ yer goin’ on a date with another lad.” Chibs chuckled and I laughed.   
“Well, he’ll just have to get used to disappointment.” I said with a smirk.   
“Aye, he will.” Chibs chuckled. He stood up and kissed my forehead. “See ya la’er, lass.” I laughed and shook my head as he left the office. 

Happy’s POV  
I hated seeing you in the plaid shirt that covered the bruises I left on your arms and back. I couldn’t mark your neck like normal and I hated that too. I was going to have to go over to your house later and strip you naked. Currently, I was underneath a car and I could hear Chibs and Tig talking.   
“Gem, set her up on a date!?” I could hear Tig’s pout from here and I paused in what I was doing. Gemma set who up on a date? Better fucking not be you. My hand gripped the wrench hard.   
“Aye, Y/N is goin’ on it tonigh’.” Chibs said in a slightly louder voice. I growled slightly and ground my teeth together.   
“Why does everyone get to bang her besides me?” Tig’s pout became more apparent in his voice but I couldn’t focus on that. The only thing I could think of was some other hands touching you and my blood boiled. You were mine and I’d cut any man apart that tried to test that. I finished the working on the car and made my way to the office. You weren’t there and I had to bite back a growl. I looked at the time and saw that it was about 6:30.   
I went into the clubhouse, showered fast, and changed before I jumped on my bike and headed to your house. I parked around the block like normal and made my way to your front door. I knocked and you answered pretty fast. The sight of you just about took my breath away, you looked incredible. Your hair was in soft curls and you had pinned one side back with a red jeweled hair pin, your dress was a matching shade of red. The dress was tight at the top to accent your perfect breasts, it was long sleeve and laced and flared out slightly at your waist. With you looking like that, I couldn’t help pulling you into a hard and passionate kiss.  
“Mmmm… Hap, what are you doing here?” You asked pulling back and looking at me surprised. My brain finally snapped back to the goal I had at coming here.   
“You think you can go on a date without me knowing, little girl?” I growled at you as I stepped us inside your house. I closed the door behind me and I saw you roll your eyes.   
“I wasn’t trying to hide it. Gemma kinda blindsided me with it this morning.” You told me. “And you know how she is, I couldn’t exactly say no to it.”   
“The fuck you couldn’t!” I growled while pressing you into the wall. “You’re my fuck toy. I’m not sharing…”   
“It’s one date, Happy. I think you’ll live.” You told me sarcastically. I slammed my hands down on either side of your head which caused you to look at me in shock. I leaned down and growled in your ear.   
“You are mine…” I growled and I could feel your body shiver. Your breathing hitched too and I smirked. “Guess I’ll have to remind you.”   
“Happy…” You started but I cut you off as I quickly reached down and grabbed your pussy under your dress. You had very thin panties on and I could feel just how soaked you were. Your hips automatically moved into my hand and you let out a breathless moan. I looked down at you with a smirk as I started rubbing your clit. Your legs shook and I pressed on it harder. Your eyes met mine as I slid two fingers into your panties and then inside of your pussy. I pushed them in deep and curled them slightly before pulling them out slowly. I started fingering you hard and deep, with almost a cruelly slow pace. I kept the slow pace even when you started begging me to go faster between your moans and gasps.  
“No one will fuck you as good as me.” I said as I brought you to your first orgasm. You nodded and leaned back into the wall as you tried to catch your breath. I chuckled and pulled my fingers out of you, which caused you to whimper at the loss of them. I undid my pants and pulled my hard cock out of my pants and boxers, not bothering to take them off. I lifted your dress up and picked you up, your legs immediately wrapped around me. I grabbed my cock and positioned it at your entrance, not giving you a chance to say anything as I pushed myself in fast and hard.   
“H... Happy…” You moaned and I kissed you hard and began fucking you against the wall. I made sure my thrusts were deep and hard, just like when I was fingering you. I also made sure to have your ass hit the wall with each thrust. My hands grabbed your ass, back, breasts. Pretty much anything and everything that I could grab. Each thrust made you tremble under my fingers and I loved knowing that I was doing this to you, that your body was reacting just to me like this. Even though the slow pace was almost painful for me, I kept it up until you came undone all over my cock. I pulled out without coming and you looked at me confused.  
“I’m not done yet, baby girl.” I told you and brushed some of your hair back. I carried you into your living then set you down on your feet lightly. I turned you around and pushed you down so your hands were on your coffee table. I lifted your dress above your ass and thrusted myself into again. I groaned and leaned down to kiss your neck softly before leaning back up and grabbing your hips. I started to jackhammer the fuck out of you, using your hips to move in and out faster. You cried out as I did and I growled at the feeling and the sounds you were making. Your nails dug into your coffee table hard and I couldn’t stop myself from reaching out and grabbing a fistful of your pretty little curls. “You like this? You like me fucking you like this, my little fuck toy?”   
“God… God yes! Happy…” You moaned out and my grip tightened on your hair.   
“You’re mine... No other cock is going… inside this pussy. Got it?” I growled in your ear.   
“Yes! I got it… I got it, Happy…” I saw your eyes close and I could feel you getting close.   
“Say it! Say that you’re mine!” I demanded as I dug my nails into your hip hard which caused you to cry out.   
“Fuck! Yes! I’m yours, Happy!” You yelled.  
“Cum for me, baby girl.” I growled and you did as soon as I said those words. My own orgasm followed shortly after. I began to slow my thrusts as I rode our orgasms out. I let go of the cruel grips I had on you and softly rubbed you hip and scalp as I kissed your neck softly. I nuzzled it almost apologetically as I kept us in this position for a couple minutes. The knock on your door brought me back to reality and I frowned but then felt you leaning against me not making any move towards the door. I smirked as an idea came to me. I kneeled down behind your and took your panties off before standing back up and leaning against you. “Go on your date but I want you to remember whose cum is dripping out of you all night long.” You glared at me and smacked my hands off of you. You didn’t grab your panties back though as you pushed me to hide in the living room. I heard you greet your date and leave. I chuckled and settled on your couch, turning the tv to wait for your return. This had definitely been an interesting night.


	4. Chapter 4

Reader’s POV  
After pushing the infuriating Happy Lowman out of the way, I looked in the mirror in the hallway to check my hair and makeup before opening my door to find my date. He was actually very handsome to my surprise. I mean not that I think that Gemma had poor taste but he was really handsome with bright blue eyes, soft brown hair, and a very nice body. He was dressed nicely too in some nice jeans and a dark grey button down shirt.   
“Y/N?” He asked softly.   
“Yeah.” I nodded and smiled softly.   
“You look absolutely stunning.” He breathed out while looking at me and it caused me to blush. “I’m Ben by the way. I’m sure Gemma never told you that.”   
“No, she didn’t.” I chuckled and stepped out onto the porch, closing the door behind me.   
“Well, she didn’t tell me much about you if that makes you feel better.” Ben told me.   
“Yeah, a little bit. Makes me feel like we’re in the same boat.” I told him and he smiled softly at me.  
“Are you ready to go?” He asked and held his hand out for me. I took his hand and he lead me to his car. I had to keep myself from walking funny as he did. I was also worried about Happy’s cum that I could feel coming down my legs, I situated them slightly to rub it away as much as I could anyways. I got into the passenger’s side and he shut the door and went to the driver’s side. He got in and drove us out of Charming to Oakland. He pulled up to a fancy italian restaurant and parked his car. We made our way inside and soon after a waiter was seating us at a table.   
“This place is amazing.” I smiled as I looked around the place.   
“I’m glad you like it. I asked Gemma what your favorite type of food was.” He admitted to me. “Once I knew it was italian then I started searching for the best italian place in Oakland.” A blush rose on my cheeks, Gemma definitely had good taste.   
“Thank you, that’s really sweet.” I told him.   
“No problem.” He smiled at me and then the waiter came to take our drink orders.   
“Gemma, only told me that we were going on a date tonight.” I said when the waiter left. “Why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself?”   
“Well, I am a single, 28 year old, Accountant.” He told me and I raised an eyebrow at him.  
“No offense but how the hell do you know Gem?” I asked him and he chuckled at the question.   
“My mom used to work with Luanna.” He said and my mind automatically made the connection. “They are still pretty good friends.”   
“Oh! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to pry.” I said as I bit my lower lip in embarrassment.  
“No, you are okay. I would've wondered the same thing.” He said with a soft smile on his face.   
“Okay, Mr. Accountant, what else should I know about you?” I asked and the waiter came to get our food orders before Ben could respond.   
“Hmmm, my favorite food is steak, favorite color is green, and my favorite movie is Dead Poet Society.” He said. “I don’t care much for needles or blood and I’m not huge fan of messy.” My mind flashed to Happy and how different these two were. Happy obviously didn’t have an issue with blood or needles and he’d never watch that movie. Even in looks the two couldn’t be more different, Ben was softer with a nice smile and warmer eyes. Happy on the other hand, was cold, hard, and rough. “I was also supposed to be a math major but I changed it to accounting halfway through my junior year.” I snapped out of my thoughts at his voice and smiled.   
“That’s great.” I said with a smile. Our food came not long after.   
“Why don’t you tell me about yourself?” He asked and I froze unsure what to tell him.   
“Well…. Um…. Obviously I love italian food. I got a business major when I went to college and now I’m helping Gemma out at TM while she helps out with her grandsons. My favorite color is blue and my favorite movie is Underworld, well the series. I can’t choose just one of them.” I told him and he smiled and listened as I talked. I blushed and brushed my hair out of my face, I wasn’t used to this kind of attention. The rest of dinner was filled with light conversations and a fun atmosphere. Afterwards, as I got up from the table, he stopped me by lightly placing his hand over mine.   
“Would you like to come with me for some ice cream?” He asked.   
“Yeah, sure. That sounds great.” I smiled and we both got up. He took my hand lightly and we walked out of the restaurant but instead of going to the car, he lead me down the street. We walked a couple blocks over to a little ice cream shop, it was cute and definitely family owned. I bought the ice cream for us since he got dinner and we had a good time, just goofing around while we ate it. 

Happy’s POV  
I had given up on the tv and started pacing around your house. I also helped myself to some of your food and a beer as I did. I was finishing off the last of my beer as I came across a picture down your hallway. It was a younger you and a beautiful pit bull. You were sitting on a porch with your arms around the dog, while you smiled brightly at the camera. I took it off the wall and smiled as I looked at it, you looked so happy and it made me smile slightly. I put it back and started to pace the house again as I waited for you to get home. 

Reader’s POV  
We walked back to the car and then he drove me back home. He got out first and opened my door for me in a very gentlemanly fashion. He took my hand and walked me back to my door.   
“Thank you for tonight. I had a lot of fun.” I smiled at him.   
“The pleasure was all mine.” He chuckled and I giggled. I bit my lip debating on inviting him in for a beer or not. I decided not tonight but I would invite him on another date.   
“Would you like to go on another date?” I asked him, quietly.   
“Of course, I will text you later and we can set it up?” He asked and I nodded.   
“That sounds great.” I smiled and opened my door, which caused me to quickly close it again as I saw Happy’s feet hanging off the end of my couch. “Um… Thank you for tonight!” I said quickly and kiss his cheek softly before opening the door slightly and going in. I closed it shut quickly and locked it before stomping into the living room. I picked up a pillow from my other couch and started hitting Happy with it. “You… Stupid…. Son of a bitch!”   
“Ouch! What did I do?” Happy asked while looking at me like I was crazy. I hit him with the pillow a couple more times before pulling back to glare at him.   
“You’re fucking stunted if you don’t know what you did!” I hit him again then groaned and threw the pillow on the other couch. “Get out of my house!” I walked away from him and went into my bedroom. I heard him chuckle and run after me. I closed the door in his face and he opened it up to follow me into my room.   
“How was your little date with the bitch?” He asked as he wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my neck.   
“Happy, I’m pissed at you.” I said as I smacked his hands away.   
“Oh come on, you can’t seriously be upset with me. I felt how soaked you were.” He smirked. I glared at him and sat down in front of my mirror. I started taking the pins out of my hair and then my necklace.   
“Just because I was horny doesn’t mean that you didn’t upset me.” I told him. I smirked as an idea came to me and looked in the mirror at Happy. I arched my back and reached behind me to slowly undo my dress. His eyes were glued to my back as I brought the zipper all the way down. I slowly pushed one side of my dress down, pulling my arm out but keeping my bra covered breast covered. “Happy…”   
“Huh…?” He said not taking his eyes off of my exposed back. I slipped the other side off and let the front fall onto my lap. His eyes moved to the mirror where he could see my breasts. I reached behind and undid my bra then I slowly pulled it off. I cupped my breasts and saw him shift behind me. I smirked and let out a moan as I pinched my nipples.   
“You know….” I started as I jiggled them slightly. I heard him groan and smirked.   
“What, baby girl?” His voice was huskier and he still didn’t look at anything but my breasts.   
“If you….” I paused. “Apologized then maybe I’ll let you fuck me.” I let my breasts go and started removing my makeup.   
“I ain’t apologizing.” He growled and crossed his arms over his chest.   
“Then I guess you ain’t fucking me.” I stated and continued to remove my makeup until it was all gone. I shifted and took my shoes off then shimmed the rest of my dress off while still sitting down. “Maybe I’ll just wait until my next date with Ben.” I was expecting a response but I didn’t get one. All I got was him standing up and walking over to me. He was so calm looking but I knew better and my body shivered in anticipation.   
One of his hands rests on my shoulder while the other runs lightly up my back. The hand resting against my shoulder rubs soft circles into my skin and I couldn’t help but take a shaky breath in. His hand on my back finally made it’s way to my other shoulder and ran all the way to my collar bone. Lightly stroking it before moving back to my shoulder then my back. My eyes fluttered close and I sighed softly but then the hand on my back grabbed a fistful of hair while the other one wrapped around my throat. He squeezed softly as my eyes snapped back open and leaned down to growl lowly in my ear.   
“Say something like that again and I’ll make sure you can’t walk for a month.” He growled. “I’m not apologizing for what I did, baby girl, but I am sorry it upset you.” I looked at him in shock, I hadn’t expected any type of apology from him ever. “Can I fuck you now? Or do you wanna role play a Dr. Phil episode first?”   
“Well… you are bald.” I teased and his hand tightened around my throat as he let out a warning growl.   
“Easy, baby girl.” He growled into my ear. His hand moved from my throat to my arm and he yanked me out of my seat and turned me around to face him. He pulled me close to his body, keeping his grip on my hair, but his other hand came up to cup my cheek. His thumb lightly ran over my bottom lip and I shivered as my hand went up to grab his hand. He leaned down and kissed me passionately, his tongue sliding into my mouth. I moaned and my other hand grabbed his hip to pull him closer.   
He pulled back and looked down at me like he was debating over something. He guided me to my bed, once my knees hit it he stopped moving. I still had one hand over his and the other over his hip and he still looked like he was debating something. It was probably the best way to fuck me.   
“You know you’ve been very bad tonight, baby girl.” Happy told me and I almost rolled my eyes at his statement. I kept myself from doing that but couldn’t stop my smirk.   
“Yeah and you’ve been a great example of sugary goodness.” I said in a sassy voice. His grip tightened again and he glared down at me before smirking himself.   
“Alright, I’ll give you that.” He chuckled. “Doesn’t mean I’m going to go easy on you though.” He turned me around fast and pushed me down on the bed. He made it so I was on the bed on all fours. He pulled back and I could hear his clothes drop to the floor. Happy pulled me up so I was on my knees then he pulled my arms behind my back. I felt something cold and hard wrap around my wrists and realized it was his belt as he tightened it.   
His hand wrapped around the belt between my hands and he pulled back more causing my back to arch. I felt his cock press against my pussy before he slammed into me hard. I moaned loudly and I heard him growl after a second he started moving in and out of me fast and hard. He pulled my arms back so far that it hurt but I barely noticed as pleasure overcame me. My breasts bounced with every thrust and the room filled with our moans and the smack of his hips hitting my ass.   
Suddenly he pulled me back even further and his other hand wrapped around my throat. He squeezed softly and I moaned as he did, his hand tightened more. Not completely cutting my airway off but definitely making it hard to breathe. I was starting to get close now especially once he started growling in my ear.   
“Fuck…. I love pounding this pussy…” He nipped my earlobe before somehow managing to thrust in harder and faster. I felt like I was going to break and his grip on my throat tightened just slightly but it was enough to have me cum hard all over his cock. He thrusted into me hard a couple more times before cumming himself. He released my throat and gently kissed the side of it. His hands moved to the belt and undid it but instead of tossing it to the floor, he used it to spank my ass hard. I let out a loud yell as he did. I turned to glare at him and he let out a chuckle. “Couldn’t resist myself.”   
“Fuck you.” I grumbled before laying down on my side. He laid down behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist.   
“You just did.” He kissed and bit my neck and I couldn’t stop the soft moans. “And after a little rest, we’ll be doing it again.” I turned around to face him with an amused look on my face.   
“Will we?” I chuckled then leaned up to bite his lower lip and brought my hand up to where I had accidentally left scars on his chest. It wasn’t usual that I left marks on him but about month ago he had fucked me so well that my nails dug into him. They had been deep marks and eventually scarred which he didn’t seem to mind. He had said that it was one of the more pleasurable ways to get a scar.   
“Someone’s feeling playful.” His eyes darkened and something flashed in them for a second.   
“And what if I am?” I challenged and dragged my nails lightly over the scars. His mouth crashed onto mine in a hot and hungry kiss. He rolled me onto my back and his lips moved from my mouth to my neck. They made sure to leave some big marks there before moving on to my breasts. His cock started twitching to life and I knew he was going to be ready for the next round soon.

Chib’s POV  
I knew what I was doing was stupid but I needed some help and someone to talk to about everything. I had seen Happy stand in the doorway of the office before sprinting into his dorm to shower and then pulling out of the parking lot like a man on a mission. Probably to go and fuck you to try and change your decision on the date that you already didn’t want to go on.   
It was strange for Happy to fuck anyone more than once let alone get jealous and that was the reason that I was standing in front of the door I was now. I want to see just how far Happy’s feelings for you went and this seemed like the best option. I knocked on the door and waited.   
“What?” Tig asked sleepily.   
“Can I come in? I got summat te discuss wi’ ye.” I said. Tig looked at me confused before nodding and stepping to the side to let me in. He closed the door behind us and sat down on his bed.   
“What’s up brother?” He asked.   
“Happy an’ Y/N are fuckin’.” I told him bluntly. He looked at me for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.   
“I thought you were serious for a second there.” He said between laughs.   
“I am… I sawr em, las’ night.” I told him with all seriousness. His laughing stopped and he stared at me wide eyed.   
“Seriously!? Happy, Some mystery dude, and this date all get to be with her!” He pouted. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.   
“Hap is ‘er myst’ry guy, ya fuckin’ bellend.” I huffed out.  
“But Happy never fucks anyone more then once.” He said and I looked at him.   
“They seemed verra familiar wi’ each o’er, an’ Happy even go’ jealous hearin’ abou’ th’ lass’ date.” I told him.   
“Wow….” Tig said as he processed the news. “So… does he like her?”   
“I dun know, tha’s why I need yer help.” I told him. “I dun want th’ lass ge’in hurt.”   
“So you want me to see how Happy feels about her?” Tig asked as he looked at me carefully.   
“Aye but we can’t le’ ‘em know tha’ we know.” I told him seriously. Tig thought and then got a smirk on his face that made me instantly regret telling him anything.   
“I’ll be very sneaky, I promise.” Tig told me.   
“Aye, well jus’ let me know wha’ yer doin;.” I said.   
“Okay, brother will do!” Tig said way to cheerfully. I just nodded and started heading towards the door.  
“G’night, bro’er.” I said.   
“Night, Chibby.” Tig yelled after me.


	5. Chapter 5

Tig’s POV  
It had been a couple days since Chibs had told me about you and Happy and ever since then I had been plotting. I had been trying to come up with the perfect plan to see how Happy felt about you. Even though I wished I could of been Happy, I knew that it was better this way and I was still both of your friends so I wanted to make sure that things went smoothly between you two. Happy wasn’t one for serious but at some point you would be and that wasn’t going to end well.   
I knocked on Chibs door and heard him yell for me to come in. I walked in and he was reading a book on his bed, he looked up and raised an eyebrow at me. I closed the door and grabbed the chair from his desk. I sat down on it and looked at him.   
“Alright, I think it’s about time to see how Happy feels about our lovely Y/N.” I told him.   
“Aye, I told ya that a couple days ago.” He replied.   
“I know but now I have plans.” I smirked and Chibs sighs. “Come on, now's the perfect time for phase one since Happy is here and Y/N isn’t.” I pat Chibs leg and get up. He gets up slowly while shaking his head.   
“Two questions. One, what are we doing? Two, how many phases are there?” Chibs asked me.   
“You’ll see.” I said in response to both of his questions. I walked out into the bar area and Happy was at the pool table practicing. I made Chibs come with me over to the bar and grabbed one for each of us. Chibs took it but looked at me curiously and I smirked then very loudly said. “I’m worried about Y/N!” Happy to anyone that wasn’t looking didn’t react at all but I saw his jaw clench.   
“Aye?” Chibs looked at me. “Why’s tha’?”   
“Well, we have so many enemies and she lives all alone and not that close to anyone.” I said still in the same loud tone. I turned away from Happy as I noticed his head snap towards us. Chibs was smirking now as he caught on to where I was going.   
“Aye, no one there to protect her.” Chibs nodded and Happy came over and grabbed a beer on the other side of us, trying to casual get closer.   
“I mean anything could happen to her. Someone could break in enemy or not and hurt her, like really hurt her, possibly kill her, or rape her.” As soon as those words were out of my mouth, there was a loud crack and both Chibs and I snapped our attention to Happy. Where the beer bottle had been was now a broken one and his blood was streaming down onto the countertop.   
“Hap?” Chibs said as he gently put his hand on Happy’s shoulder. Happy looked like he was in some sort of trance. Suddenly he dropped the broken pieces of the bottle on the counter and left the clubhouse. Chibs and I exchanged glances as he made his way out.   
“Think he’ll be okay?” I asked Chibs. He looked at me and shrugged.   
“I really don’t know.” Chibs replied. 

Reader’s POV  
It had been a long day at TM and I was looking forward to relaxing before Happy came over. I had just gotten out of the shower when someone knocked on the door. I looked at the clock and frowned, Happy shouldn’t be here yet. I quickly got changed into my Pjs and went to answer the door and I surprisingly did find Happy there. Even though I wasn’t expecting Happy, I really wasn’t expecting the tiny pit bull puppy in his arms either.   
“You got a puppy?” I said as the puppy’s ears perked up and he looked at me. I couldn’t resist reaching over and petting his head softly.   
“No, you have a puppy.” He said as he passed the puppy over gently.   
“What?” I looked at him surprised and lightly stroked the puppy in my arms. He leaned up and kissed my chin, I giggled and smiled down at the sweet puppy.   
“He’s yours, his name is Bonecrusher.” Happy told me and I looked at him with an are you kidding me look. “You can rename him as long as you give him a tough one.”   
“Uh huh…” I said as I looked down at the little guy. “You ain’t a big tough guy, are ya? You just a bitty baby.” I kissed his little nose and snuggled close to him.   
“You better give him a tough boy name.” Happy narrowed his eyes at me.   
“Oh? I better?” I raised an eyebrow at him and frowned. I rolled my eyes at him and walked into the house with my new baby boy. “Why did you get him for me?” I knew Happy never did anything nice to just do something nice.   
“I just didn’t like the idea of you living all alone.” Happy said as he followed me inside.   
“Happy, I’ve lived alone for 5 years.” I said like I was talking to a small child. I heard him grunt and even though I couldn’t see it I knew he rolled his eyes. He sat down on my couch and I sat next to him, I pet the puppy’s belly and he yawned. I giggled and didn’t realize it but I was leaning against Happy. His hand came down around my shoulder and pet the puppy’s head.   
“I just want someone here to protect you.” Happy mumbled quietly. “The club has a lot of enemies and you need to teach him to be a killer like his dad.” Happy smirked and I laughed at that.   
“How about you teach him to be killer and I’ll let him be the good baby he is.” I teased before leaning over and kissing him softly. “Thank you, Happy.” He just grunted and shrugged then got up off the couch, that was when I noticed the dried blood on his hands. “What did you do?”   
“Huh?” He looked down at me confused. I softly set the puppy on the couch and put a pillow next to him so he wouldn’t fall off in his sleep. I turned to Happy and took his hand gently, it looked like glass had cut it.   
“Did you even bother to check if there was glass in here?” I asked even though I already knew the answer.   
“No.” Happy answered and I shook my head.   
“Come on.” I said and lead him to the bathroom. I started to clean up the blood and then I checked to make sure he didn’t have any glass, luckily, he didn’t have any. I used rubbing alcohol to actually clean it and make sure it didn’t get infected then I bandaged it up for him. I turned and started to clean up the first aid stuff before I felt Happy’s arms wrap around my waist. He started nuzzling my neck, placing soft kisses all over it.   
“Thanks for patching me up.” He pressed his erection against my ass, I smirked and was about to reply before I heard the puppy whining. I pulled away from Happy and went to the living room to find the puppy standing at the edge of the couch.   
“Come here, baby boy.” I said softly before picking him up. “Let’s go potty.” Happy sighed but followed me outside with the puppy. I set him down in the grass and then sat on the steps as I waited for the puppy. Happy sat next to me and stretched his legs out infront of him. I could clearly see the erection he had and smirked, I leaned over and ran my hand over the bulge. His hips lifted up to meet my hand and he groaned slightly. He grabbed my hips and pulled me onto his lap, bringing me into a hungry kiss. The puppy came up and started barking at us and I couldn’t stop myself from laughing and pulling away from his lips.   
“What?” Happy looked at me amused.   
“You just got the cutest little cockblock.” I giggled as the puppy jumped on Happy’s shoulder, trying to give me kisses. Happy chuckled and took his hands off of my hips to grab the puppy and hold him on his chest. The puppy excitedly gave Happy kisses while hitting me with his tail. Happy chuckled and pulled the puppy a bit away so they were looking each other in the face.   
“Okay, mister, you are going to go to sleep and I’m going to do your mommy until she passes out.” Happy told him seriously and I couldn’t stop the laugh that came out.   
“That better be a promise you keep.” I winked at him and grinded against him softly. He growled and the puppy looked at him confused with a little head tilt. We both laughed and I got off of Happy’s lap so he could get up. Happy pouted for a moment before getting up with the puppy in his arms. The puppy cuddled into his chest and I smiled at the two of them. We walked to my room and he put a pillow on the ground, setting the half asleep puppy on it. Once the puppy was settled, Happy turned towards me with a smirk.   
“Now you’re mine, baby girl.” Happy growled with a dark look in his eyes. I smirked and walked closer to him, my hand trailed down his chest slowly. I continued downwards and cupped his cock through his pants, rubbing him softly. A low growl came from his throat and I pulled away with a chuckle.   
I took off the shirt that I was wearing as PJs, and moved to my bed slowly. I slid on the bed with my ass in the air and winked at him as I shook it. Happy’s eyes followed the movements and he slowly walked over. His hands touched my ankles then slowly slid up my legs, he grabbed my ass then smacked both cheeks at once. I yelped and jumped which he let out a chuckle at. He climbed on the bed behind me and placed kisses all over my shoulder and back.   
His hand moved to my side and gently rubbed up and down, reaching around to play with my breasts every once in awhile which caused me to moan. He grinded his cock against my ass and bit softly at my neck. He reached down and guided his cock into my pussy from behind.  
“Mmmmm…” I moaned and your hand came back up to wrap around my waist, rubbing circles into my skin. I figured Happy would start moving and I grabbed his hand as I whined.   
“You want something?” Happy growled in my ear.   
“Fuck me…. Pleaseeee Happy.” I whimpered and Happy bit my earlobe. “Ha...Happy….”   
“Fuck yourself.” He told me and I could hear the smirk, I whined again and my hips bucked on their own. I moaned and it connected what he meant, fuck myself on his cock. I thrusted myself back on his cock over and over and he groaned in my ear. His hand moved down and played with my clit for a bit before bringing his fingers up to my mouth.   
I took them in my mouth and started sucking my taste off of them, we both groaned and he took his fingers out. When Happy decided he couldn’t take my slow thrusts anymore, his hand moved to my shoulder and he pushed me over so my stomach was pressed against the bed again. He didn’t take his cock out of me as he did so and moved so he was on top of me.   
“You did a good job fucking yourself, baby girl.” He growled in my ear and smacked my ass hard, I moaned loudly. His hand moved from my ass to my hip and pushed it down, he kissed my back softly then bit it hard and I let out a loud moan. “Now it’s my turn.” He started thrusting into me slowly but as hard as he could.   
I grabbed the sheets as he thrusted in hard, almost painfully but it added to the pleasure. His hands moved over mine and I bit my lip. I buried my head in the pillow and moaned loudly as he pounded me. He moved one hand to my hair and pulled back.   
“I want to hear you…” Happy growled in my ear. “Scream for me.” He thrusted in harder and his other hand went to pinch and twist my clit. I screamed out his name as I came hard all over his cock. He helped me ride out my orgasm before turning me over and flipping us both over.   
He slammed up into me as his hands slid over my back. I cupped his cheek and kissed him as he fucked me from underneath. I moved into his thrusts and he groaned. I moved slightly to straddle him and he growled loudly before grabbing a fistful of my hair.   
I started riding him and he used the hand in my hair to guide me into a fast and hard pace. My hands rested on his chest as I rode him, his other hand slapped my ass hard and I came undone all over his cock. He groaned out my name and came with me. After we came down from our orgasms, I rested my head on his chest. He rolled us over on our sides still buried inside of me and I moved my head to look at him.   
My arm rested under his head and his hand ran over my body lightly, tracing over every curve as he kept his eyes on his hand.   
“Happy...” I said softly. It had been different tonight, he’d never been this gentle with me before and I felt something pull inside of me. His dark eyes looked at me and he raised an eyebrow in question. I bit my lip debating on saying what I was feeling but decided I didn’t want him to leave. “Thank you for the puppy that shall be named soon.”   
“No problem.” He cracked a small smile and pulled me closer. His forehead resting against mine and he closed his eyes. With his eyes closed, I let myself smile before closing my eyes and falling asleep quickly.


End file.
